Make Me Smile
by nerdjule
Summary: Who knew that of all the people Claire would find her self in quite a comfortable relationship with no other than Elle Bishop. Elle x Claire, Daphne, Hiro, Matt
1. Chapter 1 Home

**Chapter 1 - Home**

She unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment.

"Elle?" she shouted but no one answered. It was only four in the afternoon, so Elle was probably still at work. Claire made her way to the fridge and took a carton of milk out. After pouring in a glass for herself she sat down at the large wooden table in the middle of the living room.

Since she went to College in New York she came here almost every day.

* * *

Elle had turned her back on the Company. Her father had accepted that but they broke contact after Elle left. She was now working at a university. Her speciality was of course – electricity. To not fall back into her old habits took her quite some strength, so she decided to try her luck with a phychologist again. Good thing she found a guy had powers too (he could _truly_ understand people and the _exact_ means of what they are trying to express), so he could relate to her and did not freak out.

She and Claire ran into each other when the university had an open day for college students.

"Hey Elle, long time no see! As I see you finally use your abilities for something useful."

"I couldn't work for my dad forever. Had to stand on my own two feet someday... Um, do you want to go for coffee?"

"Yeah, sure."

After that they spend nearly every day together. They knew they'd always been like-minded but their familys made them be enemys. Claire invented one excuse after the other why she couldn't study in her dorm room and after a while Elle simply gave her the extra key to her apartment. She started to think of it as _their_ home.

Neither of them seemed to mind being constantly around each other. It became a habit to Elle to lay her arm around Claire's shoulders when they were watching a movie together and sometimes they would hold hands when they were going somewhere but it took about tree month until their first kiss.

It was a nice warm summer day and they were lying on a blanked in Central Park. Claire was reading a book when she felt Elle's hand softly touching her stomach. She put the book beside her and looked into Elle's blue eyes that were sparkling playfully.

"Claire," Elle sighed, "When will you learn to eat properly? You still have some of the ice cream on your mouth." She had eaten a cone of strawberry ice cream about fifteen minutes ago. Elle leaned down and kissed Claire's lips until they were clean.

"Much better." she said pleased and smiled at a surprised looking Claire.

* * *

Claire took a sip of milk, then opened her book and began to do her homework. She new she wouldn't get much work done once Elle came home.

About an hour later she heard a key turn in the lock.

"Hey sweetie, I'm home!" said Elle, walked up to her and kissed her on the head. "Uh, the lizards again. When will you get tired of amphibians?" said Elle which made Claire throw a pen at her.

"Don't make fun of me! Lizards are very interesting."

"Well as long as they are not more interesting than me..." Elle gave Claire a short, but delicious kiss on her lips and continued, "... but of course they are not. How could they?" Claire let out a sigh.

"You are so full of yourself!" she said and laughed.

"Maybe, but what I am not full of is food. I brought some Chinese. Come on, pack your book away. I'm starving."

Later that night they were lying in bed and Claire continued her reading on the amphibians. Elle, however, had other plans and let her fingers wonder up Claire's thigh. Hearing the other girl's breath fasten made her smile and her fingers made their way up to the shorts Claire was wearing. She lightly pushed against the cotton seeing that Claire no longer had her eyes on the book. She decided to increase her efforts a little more and began kissing Claire's throat. That's when the younger girl surrendered and threw her book away.

They started kissing each other lightly but soon it turned more passionate and demanding. Claire slid her fingers under Elle's top caressing her bare breasts which made the other woman let out a short moan. Claire loved being able to make her lover react like that.

A few moments later all their clothes were gone and they melted into each other; their bodies becoming one until both collapsed into each other finding beautiful release.

Claire snuggled up into Elle's arms. Elle softly stroked her hair and said "Tomorrow is Friday. We should go out."

"Yeah, good idea." Claire agreed. "We could meet up with Daphne. We haven't seen her in ages."

"I'll call her." Elle reached over to grab her phone from the nightstand. She dialled in the number and waited for Daphne to pick up.

"Hi, Daphne. How are you? ... I'm pretty good myself. Look, Claire and I were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tomorrow... Awesome... Yeah sure but what about... Oh, okay... See you tomorrow then. Love ya. Bye." She hung up and turned her face towards Claire.

"She's coming. But she's bringing Hiro. Matt and her seem to have some troubles again."

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it." Claire sighed. "But that's what we're her friends for... So now we got that set could we continue what we did earlier?" she asked and looked at her girlfriend with puppy eyes.

"Hey that's my trick." Elle complained and started tickling her sides until Claire pleaded her to stop. Elle was now sitting on top of her, grinning over her victory.

"Only if I can do whatever I want to you."

"Yes, fine, but stop!" Elle finally let go and crushed her mouth onto Claire's sending a small jolt of electricity through her lips. This was sure going to be a fun night...


	2. Chapter 2 Bar

Note: Thank all of you who read Chapter one an those that were so kind and gave me some feeback. You rock! I didn't really know how people would like this since it's my first fanfiction and it is awsome to know that people actually read my story. So enjoy Chapter 2. :)

**Chapter 2 – Bar **

The next evening they were close to heading out the door. Claire was ready to go, fiddling impatiently with the car keys.

"Elle! Come on! What is taking you so long?" she yelled towards the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a second. I'm just trying find something to wear that makes me look hot and at the same time covers the humongous hickey you gave me last night. So it's all your fault basically." Elle yelled back. Claire smiled widely.

"If people see it they, at least know you belong to someone. Someone meaning me, in particular! And you'd look hot in anything. Now, hurry up. We're already late."

When Elle finally came out of the bedroom she was wearing jeans, a grey shirt and a black vest. If you looked closely you could still see the spot where Claire had marked her glancing from the collar of her shirt.

* * *

They arrived at the bar half an hour late. Daphne and Hiro were already in the cosy Irish pub they often went to; chatting and laughing when Elle and Claire walked up to their table.

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late. Elle had some wardrobe problems." Claire said and giggled as they sat down beside their friends. Daphne joined into her laughter and said,

"I can see why, that is a nice branding you gave her."

"Not funny. I should have worn a scarf." Elle was getting annoyed and wanted to change the subject.

"So Hiro how are you?" she asked trying to ignore Daphne and Claire.

"I'm good. Thank you. Although things have been a bit crazy lately. That huge enterprise my father left me is not easy to manage and all that fuss the company still makes ... pffff ... Be glad you have that behind you." he said with an exhausted look in his eyes.

"Wow. You're sure one busy man. What made you come to meet with us normal folk?" Elle said.

"Well Daphne asked me to accompany her because she didn't want to be the odd one out since Matt wouldn't come." And more quietly he added, "You know that I can't say no to her." Elle friendly nudged him with her elbow and smirked.

"You and your hero complex ..."

* * *

Meanwhile Claire was questioning Daphne about Matt.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"He caught me planning."

"Planning for what?"

"Stealing another painting from the Louvre..." Daphne admitted guiltily. Claire sighed and Daphne went on,

"I can't help it. It's like a drug. But he says if the police caught me it would give the remaining members of Pinehearst a trace."

"Can't say he is completely wrong there..."

"They can't catch me. No one ever has. I'm way to fast. Also it's just... I miss France. I kid of want to go back there."

"Well, tell him that." Claire suggested.

"Maybe I should but I'm afraid how he'll react. We have our jobs here now; Pinehearst hasn't bothered us in a long time, so they really don't seem to know where we are. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to risk that security, especially if he finds out that..."

"What?" Claire asked curious.

"I'll tell you and Elle later." Daphne said quickly and turned towards the waiter who was bringing their drinks. As he put them down on the table he winked at Claire with a broad grin. "There's a drink for the loveliest girl in the room! How are you doing sweetie and more importantly what are you doing later?"

"Hey dude." Elle interrupted him. "Has anybody ever told you to get braces? Those teeth look like the Rocky Mountains. Also I believe there are loads of other customers to serve. Leave her alone!" The grin vanished from his face.

"I think if your friend wants me to leave she can say that herself." he responded in an angry tone.

Elle took a deep breath ready to scream at that coward, her fingertips sparkling with electricity but Claire took her glistening hand and into hers, quenching the sparks. She liked it when Elle got a little jealous, it made her feel wanted but causing a scene was not a good idea. She had already spent hours at a police station once trying to explain to them why this guy had had an electric shock in the middle of a club and she was not eager to repeat the incident.

"I think you are done here." she told the waiter. "Thanks for bringing the drinks."

Just as he walked off a phone began to ring. Hiro took his cell phone out of a pocket and looked at the text message he got.

"Sorry girls. I've got to run. We have a major problem with our server and they need me to get Mika for help. See you some other time." With a sorry smile at Daphne Hero teleported out of the bar.

"I didn't even really get a chance to talk to him." complained Claire. "He is always so busy these days. What happened to all of us hanging out here for hours?"

"I don't know. Seems to me that everybody is a little out of it lately. Except one particular couple hiding in their nutshell of an apartment ..." Daphne said and looked at her friends.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which. Who's for going there right now? I kind of want to get out of here. That creepy waiter guy is undressing you with his eyes from the other side of the room. Makes me a little uncomfortable ..." Elle said with an obviously unhappy face while she was playing with the paper umbrella in her drink.

"Aww. You're so cute when you're jealous!" Claire wrapped her arm around Elle's waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"But before we go, Daphne, what is that thing you wanted to ell us?"

"I think I that can wait until we get to your place." Daphne answered and then they payed and left.


End file.
